custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dhaile
Dhaile is a former Mapmaker, who currently is in a Toa's body, that has been mutated by Hordika Venom. Biography Early Life After the Exalted Beings founded Dimensional Plane of Time and Space, Dhaile, like the all other Mapmakers, was created by them to observe how different timelines came to be and what lead to those events that happened there. Dhaile hated his purpose and always wanted to participate, but it was forbidden for Mapmakers to do so. Since other Mapmakers were much more serious and arrogant compared to Dhaile, he rarely spoke to them, and instead went to meet with other creatures in the Labyrinth, like Gjarke. Dhaile started spending his time more and more by exploring the Labyrinth, instead of observing other universes. By doing that, he encountered Lohrika and started observing them instead, to know how they operate. After many centuries, Arkor got the Labyrinth, Dhaile found him and took him to hear to the Exalted Being's shrine to hear their judgement on the Glatorian. After that, Dhaile took him to his friend, Gjarke and started training the Glatorian to be the "Assassin of the Labyrinth". When Bloszar first came to the Labyrinth by accident, Dhaile saw him, but didn't think the Toa of Fire would do anything noteworthy. New Body Some time later, Dhaile encountered a deceased female Toa of Radiation in the Labyrinth, who had come from an universe where Radiation was one of the 6 main Elements. Not wanting to be a Mapmaker, Dhaile swapped his current body to deceased Toa's, leaving his current one there to fake his death. Unknowingly to him the Toa had died from Visorak's attack and was infected by Hordika Venom, but had died before the Venom could affect him. As soon as Dhaile took control of that body, the Hordika Venom started working again and Dhaile started to mutate. Dhaile teleported to Gjarke's lair, so that it could counter the effects of Hordika Venom. Gjarke was successful, but Dhaile asked it to modify the body to resemble a mindless mutated Toa, so no one would think that he would be actually a Mapmaker. Gjarke took a sample of the Hordika Venom to his own purposes. After Gjarke did it, Dhaile teleported Arkor to him and told him about the situation. Excited about his new life, Dhaile asked Arkor and Gjarke not to tell anyone what had happened Dhaile started to communicate to them only by using telepathy, as he wanted others to think he was just a mindless Rahi, the idea he got by watching Lohrika. Meeting Bloszar again When Bloszar woke again in the Labyrinth, Dhaile remembered him due to his eidetic memoery and went to talk to him, due to possibility that a same person would find his way to the Labyrinth again being so low. Before he did that, he asked Arkor to use his golden eye on Bloszar, as he didn't know was the Toa of Fire hostile or not. Abilities and Traits As a Mapmaker, Dhaile has all the powers they usually have; being able to teleport to anyplace he has visited, eidetic memory, telepathy, telekinesis and able to possess a body, alive or dead. However, if they try to possess a living body, it has to be weak-willed, as stronger willed usually can fight against it. Due to being alive so long, Dhaile has a genius-level intellect and knows almost everything there is to know about the universes. His fighting abilities are also great, but unlike other Mapmakers, Dhaile usually wants to avoid fighting, if possible. Unlike other Mapmakers, who are very serious on their jobs and arrogant, Dhaile has a great sense of humour and wants to explore and participate on different events. He also thinks that he isn't above anyone else. When possessing the Toa of Radiation, Dhaile now has all the powers she had. He also has access to her Ruru, and unlike other mutated Toa's, Dhaile's Ruru works even if it is mutated to it's current form. Dhaile also currently wears a giant sword, which helps to channel his Radiation powers. It was crafted by Gjarke and can always return to Dhaile's hand, wherever it is. On his other hand, he has three claws that he can also use to channel his powers. Quotes Appearances *''An Odd Awakening''